Super Smash Bros Brawl: New World Story
by DiamondKeys
Summary: Every charecter has there own story. Follow my rendition of all of the SSB charecters. Each chapter is a story from each charecter's life. Not every one is as pure or as evil as they appear.
1. Mario: The Hero, The Plumber, The Bro

"Yes, yes, of course-a." He said, "I'll-a get right on it."

The man in overalls hung up the phone. He sighed and grabbed a bright red tool box. He stared longingly at the dull green toolbox it was sitting next to. _Stupid Luigi…_ he thought to himself, _shirking work just 'because Daisy is sick. Freaking puss._

The mustached man walked out the building's doors. He looked to the midmorning sky above him. He noticed the sign that hung over the building's front doors. M&L's Plumbing, it said.

The man was rather short for his age, being rather rounded instead. He wore a red hat and matching red shirt. He also had on blue overalls and brown work shoes. His eyes were light blue and he had a dark brown mustache.

"Let's a-go." He said to himself as he spotted a large green pipe. He climbed on top of it, stood still, and slipped down into it.

…

A small person with a mushroom for a head clapped joyfully. He had on white pants, brown shoes, and a blue vest.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Mario," He said, "The sink isn't flowing properly, and I need to start washing."

"No worries, Toad," The mustached man reassured the mushroom man. He pulled a wrench out of his toolbox and began his work under Toad's sink. He finished quickly.

"Thank you very much, Mario," Toad praised the Italian plumber, "Stay a bit and have something to eat. It's rather late."

"I accept your invitation!" Mario smiled. Toad handed him a piece of vanilla cake. He quickly began to eat.

The phone rang suddenly. Toad went to pick it up. Mario rested on Toad's pink couch.

"Hello, there-" Toad began, "Wait, what? T-that's-" Toad hung up. He turned to Mario, his face grim. Mario continued to eat.

"That was the Castle," he said, "It's _him_…"

Mario stopped eating.

"He took the Princess."

"Again."

"Of course."

Mario began chuckling. "Okay than." He stood up. "Toad, could you-a hand me my hammer?"

Toad grabbed a small hammer from Mario's toolbox. "This?"

"No," he said, "Not my work hammer. My _work_ hammer."

Toad nodded. He then, with great effort, pulled out a large hammer. He handed it to him.

"Thank you-a so much." The stocky man took the hammer and headed to the door. "Are you coming?"

Toad followed Mario outside and into another green pipe. They disappeared into it and headed to the castle.

…

"Help me!" A young woman with long blonde hair screamed as a gargantuan monster picked her up in one clawed hand. The monster had yellow, scaly skin on his body. His face was rather green with red eyes and horns, and a fiery-red mane and bushy eyebrows. He had a spiked, green shell on his back, and wore spiked bands around his arms.

"Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly, "Well, Princess Peach, it looks like you're mine now! Not even Mario can stop me this time!"

Bowser had caught the princess off guard. She had been ready to change into her nightgown when she felt as though she was being watched. She at first thought it was a young Toad that had gotten much too curious about the princess' body. She went to the door to surprise him, not realizing there was a much more sinister force attempting to peer on the princess' innocent body.

"Bowser, you monster! How are you going to attempt to take of my kingdom this time?" The princess growled.

Bowser scratched his head. "Um, actually, I'm winging it. No superpowers. No mystical power-ups. What you see is what you get."

Peach blinked, "Oh…good on you." She actually seemed a bit disappointed.

"I'm mean, it's not like I couldn't think of anything. I just wanted to do things differently." Bowser attempted to hide the truth: he had pretty much exhausted every known magical resource in the Mushroom World and beyond.

Peach yawned. Bowser grew impatient. He squeezed her tightly, making the princess yelp.

The beast blushed a bit. _What a cute sound…_ he thought as he loosened his grip.

"Anyway, the castle is now all mine. My troops have captured all of your people and Bowser Jr. is making his way here on an airship to take us back to my castle." He took the princess upstairs and to the roof.

"Stop it! Bowser! You monster! You beast! You pervert!" Peach screamed. Bowser laughed as he got outside, he saw his son, Bowser Jr. on a large flying ship. Jr. was like a small Bowser, hence his name.

"Dad!" Jr. said, "You ready?"

"Yeah, son!" Bowser replied, "Looks like no one's coming to save you this time, Peach!"

Peach started to cry. "Mario!" she wailed, "Save me, please!"

"He's not coming, Peach!" Bowser growled, "Don't you get that?"

"Now, I wouldn't say that…" a voice with an Italian accent said from somewhere.

Peach cried out, "Mario!"

The red clad plumber stood on the tip of the castle's highest tower, his back to the flagpole.

Bowser began to sweat. "Crap, its Mario."

Bowser Jr. cried, "Fire all main cannons at that fat plumber!"

The airships began shooting fireballs at the man in red. Mario quickly dodged them as he made his way to Bowser and Peach. The turtle monster turned to run to the airship as Mario drew near. The plumber jumped over a fireball and landed on Bowser's shell.

"Wah! Get him off!" Bowser yelped. He loosened his grip on the princess, who then fell out of his hand. Mario pulled out his hammer. "Time to fix your plumbing, Bowser!"

Suddenly, a fireball blasted Bowser and Mario. The plumber lost grip of his hammer as it fell out of his reach. Bowser, being very resistant to heat, had received little injury. He smiled as he saw Mario sprawled on the rooftop, his clothing singed and his eyes closed.

"Yes!" Bowser cried, "We did it! Good job, Jr.! Tell everyone onboard that they get a raise! Oh hell, everyone in the Koopa Troop gets a raise!" Cheers and whoops erupted from the airship.

Bowser looked up to the darkened sky. "What a beautiful night to finally beat you." He raised a scaly hand. "Take this! Koopa Claw!"

A large hammer smashed down on Bowser's head. His attack ended suddenly, leaving Mario unharmed. Peach raised the hammer from the Koopa King's head. Bowser fell down, unconscious.

Bowser Jr. was in awe. He then shook his head. "Get Father and let's get out of here!" Several turtles with feathery, white wings flew out of the ship and took Bowser aboard. The ship then ascended, and disappeared into the sky.

Peach dropped the hammer and fell down next to Mario. Her sides hurt from Bowser squeezing her, and her throat was hoarse from screaming as well. Her arms also hurt from using all of her strength to bash Bowser's skull in. She turned her head, blushing as she realized Mario was facing her, his head only a few inches away. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you, Mario."

…

"…So then Peach patches me up and sent me on my merry way." Mario said as he chugged down a mug of beer. A green-wearing man with pointy ears and blond hair snickered at a joke told by a boy with brown hair and angel wings. A yellow rat with glasses, who ended his sentences with 'chu', was talking rapidly to a pink puffball with blue eyes and red shoes. The man in green nudged Mario and pointed to the door of the bar they were in. Mario's eyes widened.

Bowser stood in the doorway, his head wrapped in bandages. He sat alone at a barstool and sighed deeply.

Mario snickered, "Hey, Bowser!" He said. The turtle turned around.

"Let me buy you a beer. It's on me."


	2. Bowser Vs Zelda: Pride is My Power!

"Yes! I did it! I got Peach! Junior! Get in here!" Bowser's roar shook the castle walls. Koopas and Goombas who were at first darting about with work, now stared strangely at their blushing leader.

Bowser grinned in joy, a large sack over his shoulder. He walked through the main hall of his castle, making his way to his extra-large throne. He guffawed happily to himself as Bowser Jr. entered the hall as well.

"Dad, you interrupted my talk with Ludwig on the video chat. What did ya say anyway?"

Junior's father plopped the sack on the ground. "Guess what's in the bag, son."

Junior's eyes shone with realization. "The princess?" He watched his father nod. "How?"

Bowser sneered."It was simple! I went to the mall today, and there she was, hanging out with some other women. So I just waited for them to stop paying attention to Peach for a moment and... Bam! Stuffed her in a sack and hauled ass!"

"I was expecting you'd take a break after last week's fiasco." Bowser Jr. said.

The larger Koopa held his head. "Don't remind me. I originally went to the mall for some headache medication." Junior nodded a silent apology.

"No matter," Bowser began to open the large sack. "Now that I have Peach, everything will start going smoothly." He reached in a pulled out a lithe figure.

It was a young woman with silky brown hair. She wore an elegant purple-and-white gown. A golden tiara sat on her forehead.

"That's not Peach..." Bowser blinked. He then looked to his son, who had a look of terror on his face.

"Dad..." He whimpered, "That's Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Meh, It's still a princess." The Koopa king shrugged. "Could get a ransom or something. We could do with the extra cash."

"Dad," Junior stammered, "Don't act like you don't know what this woman's hero will do to you if he finds out you stole her."

Bowser remembered a vague memory of a friend of his sharing stories about a young hero dressed in green that had killed him in a past life. The Koopa swallowed hard. "Crap... Y-you're right... I'm a dead man!"

Zelda began to stir, her azure eyes fluttering open. "Hm?" She muttered as she stared up into Bowser's scarlet eyes.

"Gah!" The two screamed. Zelda jumped from Bowser's grasp and pointed her finger at the two Koopas, magical energy encircling it. "What the hell am I doing here?" Zelda growled.

Bowser held his arms. "Look, there's been a mistake. Let's all just calm down and think for a bit."

Zelda still held her stance. "You're Bowser, right?" The Hylian waited for the monster's nod. "I thought so. Peach always gets defensive whenever we hang out after one of your kidnappings."

Bowser stiffened as Zelda continued. "What's wrong now, Koopa King? Sick of Mario defeating you, so you're looking for a new princess to steal? Or did you make a foolish mistake and accidentally take me instead of Peach?"

Her words were elegant and sharp, piercing Bowser's pride like daggers. Bowser growled fiercely. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am, woman? I am the marvelous, the handsome, the badass, King Bowser! And in this castle, no one disrespects the king!"

Junior barked as well. "Or the king's successor, the lovable, respectable, candy-loving Bowser Jr.!"

"I believe I could defeat you easily." Zelda taunted.

"Want to bet on it?" Bowser howled, "If I win, I get your castle! Vise versa if you win!"

Zelda smirked. "Fine by me!" She cast a blast of energy at the father and son, who dodged easily. Bowser Jr. was beginning to pull out his signature paintbrush when his father put up his hand.

"No, Junior. I want to do this alone. It's my castle." His son began a protest, but quickly closed his mouth in understanding.

"Okay, Dad. I get it." He smiled. He then raced out of the hall.

"You should have welcomed his help." Zelda narrowed her eyes. "I'm stronger than I look."

Bowser grinned widely. "I hope you are! It wouldn't be fun if it was easy!"

Zelda launched a spark of flame at the Koopa. Bowser slashed the spark with his claws. "You call that an attack?"

Zelda smirked. "Din's Fire!" She yelled. Suddenly a blast of flame exploded in Bowser's face. He roared as he tumbled backwards, not realizing Zelda advancing to him.

She grabbed him with an invisible force. Zelda forced him to the ground with the flick of a wrist and jumped on top of him. She dug her heel into his chest and filled his body with electricity.

Bowser forced himself away from her. He blew flames at the princess who protected herself with a magical shield. Bowser lunged at her when he shield dispersed, claws bared. He slashed at the woman, but suddenly realized she had disappeared. A surge of electricity rushed into his body. He retreated into his shell and spun away. Within the shell, Bowser could see that Zelda had appeared behind him somehow.

Bowser popped out of his spiky shell. "What kind of witchcraft is this?" He growled loudly.

Zelda smiled again. "It's my power. I was blessed by the gods. You can't win."

The Koopa lunged again. "We'll see about that!"

"Farore's Wind." Zelda murmured as she disappeared in a green whirl. Bowser stopped mid-swing and turned around, launching a heavy punch into Zelda's gut, who had just materialized behind him.

The Hylian winced as she fired multiple balls of flame at her opponent. Bowser's mouth erupted in flames that devoured the princess's attack.

Zelda ran at Bowser with her hands extended forward. Bowser sidestepped noticing the electric energy that escaped from the woman's palms. He brought a claw down on her side, ripping into her gown. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her into his chest. The Koopa then jumped backwards into the air, did several flips, and then belly-flopped onto the ground, crushing the princess with his tremendous weight.

As he jumped away, Bowser saw a swirl of green instead of a broken woman. Bowser turned around on his heel to meet a powerful blast of energy delivered by a kick from Zelda. The King's pupils shrank as he was launched backwards at full speed, only stopping when he crashed into a wall.

Zelda laughed again. "I told you I'd win!" She laughed loudly at the king's defeat.

"Now!" Bowser Jr. squeak echoed in the room as a pair of strange bracelets flew threw the room and latched onto Zelda's wrists.

'What in the..." Zelda glared at the young Koopa and raise her hands to attack him with a fireball, but no fire appeared. "What?"

Junior growled. "I'm pretty handy with machines. Those cuffs are suppressing your magical powers. You can't hurt Papa anymore." The young Koopa the pulled out a remote control with several buttons on it. He pressed one, and the cuffs on Zelda's wrists magnetically locked together. The princess struggled with the cuffs, but they didn't budge.

Junior whistled for two Koopa Troopas to lead Zelda to the dungeon. He then called for several Koopas to help him pull his father out of the wall he was embedded in.

"Focus, Papa." Bowser Jr. snapped his claws in front of his dad's face. A low groan escaped the king's maw.

"Get him to the bedroom. He'll need some rest." The youngest Koopaling commanded. As the Koopa's left with his father, the two he had sent away with Zelda had returned. "You two. Fetch me some cookies and milk." He hopped onto his father's throne and made a depressed face. "Its going to be a long day.

...

"For the love of..." Bowser came to half an hour after his bout with Zelda. He sat up in his large circular bed. His room was flame red with many spiky trinkets and decoration, and a large lava lamp in the corner, made with actual lava.

Bowser growled at himself. "First a hammer to the skull, then a boot to the face! Why can't win sometimes? Why?"

He snapped his fingers, and a floating computer appeared. He opened up a video chat and waited for a reply. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone who would answer would do. Well, anyone except...

"Hello? This is the Falcon. Who is calling?" A man wearing a red helmet that covered his eyes appeared on the screen. Bowser groaned in frustration. Anyone but Captain Falcon, he yelled in his mind.

"Hello, Falcon." Bowser growled, annoyance clear in his voice.

Captain Falcon grinned. "Hey Bowser, old pal! How's it going?"

"Not too good, Falcon. I can't seem to win lately. I keep getting my shell handed to me."

"Really?" Falcon adjusted his blue jumpsuit. "So you need some more battle practice!"

"No! No battle practice." Bowser, along with several other Smashers, found out firsthand that the Falcon's fighting style was his and his alone.

"Oh, then this is one of those psychological type deals..." Behind the visor of his helmet, Falcon made a confused face. "I think I can help with those."

Bowser scratched his head. "Seriously?"

"What were you fighting for exactly, Bowser?" The captain asked.

"What I was fighting for? Well, Peach and my castle! Those were the things that were at stake."

"Is Peach and your castle important to you?"

"What? Of course they are!"

"Are they really important?"

Bowser's voice faltered.

"Maybe you are fighting with the wrong things in mind." Captain Falcon looked away. "When I fight, I think of what's important to me. Like my career or my friends, like Samus."

"You two haven't dated since the original Smash Bros. Tournament." Bowser blinked.

"That may be, but we're still friends!" Falcon pumped his fist into the air.

"She pretty much ripped your still-beating heart out of your chest and waved it in your face." Bowser never made it to the first Tournament, but he had seen hundreds of video recordings of Samus and Falcon's breakup on the internet. "Speaking of your breakup, have you seen the new Sparta Remix of your dramatic 'NO!' yet? It's pretty hilarious."

"Shut up." Falcon didn't seem very amused.

Bowser sighed. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"I know!" Falcon exclaimed. "Whenever I get down and need to talk to someone, I call up Zelda! She's all knowing and junk!"

Bowser sank his claws into his bedsheets. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea. Thanks for the pep talk, Falcon."

"No prob, Bowser. Always happy to help." Falcon gave a thumbs-up as the screen went blank.

"Zelda, huh..." Bowser grimaced, pulling his hand out of the ripped sheets. "I don't have many options anyway."

...

Bowser's huge steps made the metal bars in the dungeon quiver. He looked into the first cell and stared at the incarcerated princess of Hyrule.

"If this is about your casltle, I'm turning it into an Item Mall when I get out of here." Zelda's blue eyes blazed with silent fury, maintaining a calm smile while her eyes screamed with rage. Bowser swallowed hard.

"Its not about that." The Koopa began. "It's about our match."

"What about how I utterly defeated you?" Bowser winced at the remark, wondering how such a beautiful woman could command such scathing words.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I talked to Captain Falcon today and he said I'm not fighting for what I really want. Then he said I should talk to you."

"So you want my help on finding what you truly want." Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Well, I suppose I could help... If you release me."

Bowser shrugged of the doubt he felt as he opened the cell door. This might be my only chance, he told himself.

He geared up an attack, ready to shred the cuffs to pieces, when he noticed Zelda's hands. They were clasped together, with her palms apart. A magic spell.

"Nice try," Bowser growled as he backed away. "but no Gold Star. You were going to attack me."

Zelda frowned. "Well, you're observant. I'll give you that."

Bowser Jr. called from upstairs. "Dad, come up here! You might want to see this..."

Bowser slammed the cell shut. "We'll talk about this later."

...

"Crap." Bowser cursed as he entered the main hall. A man with pointy ears and a green tunic was talking to several Koopas in front of his throne. He had dusty blonde hair covered by a green cap, and was armed with a sword and shield that were strapped to his back.

The Hylian brighted as the Koopa King entered. "Ah. Mr. Bowser. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Link. I heard from someone that you know the whereabouts of my friend, Zelda."

Bowser gritted his teeth. His voice was too refined for a warrior of his caliber. Was he trying to annoy him?

"Junior. Get Zelda." Bowser growled slowly. His son nodded and he went back to the dungeon.

"She's here. Good." Link's eyes narrowed. Something seemed off with the Hero of Time. Bowser could sense it. But he couldn't risk it. If he couldn't win against the princess Link had to save, the king would have no chance.

Junior returned with the princess, her arms still locked together. He reached for his remote to release her.

Link suddenly rushed up to Junior and snatched the remote. "I'll hold on to this. Come on, Zelda."

The princess stepped backwards. "You're not Link. Your aura is evil, I can feel it."

Bowser flexed his claws. "Who the hell are you?"

"Come now, Koopa. It's just me, Link. She must be a bit tired."

Bowser slashed Link's face. "No one ever called me 'Koopa'!" He bellowed. "No one except-"

A deep, bellowing laugh filled the room. Link stood up, half of his face ripped, revealing blackness under his skin. "No one except me, The King of Evil..." Link transformed into a large man. His skin was grey, and he had dark orange hair. He wore dark armor, and his eyes burned with scorn.

"Ganondorf." Bowser and Zelda said.

"Thank you again for gift wrapping Zelda for me, Koopa." Ganondorf smiled. "Remind me to send you a gift basket for Christmas." He snapped his fingers, and a purple aura surrounded Zelda, and she floated to him.

"Now the Triforce is mine." Ganon grinned evilly.

"Now hold on a minute-" As Bowser grasped Ganondorf's shoulder, a surge of electricity ran through his body.

"Don't cross me, Koopa." Ganon hissed. He began to walk out of the hall with Zelda floating behind him.

"No!" Bowser slashed at the Gerudo King. He jumped back and narrowed his eyes. The Evil King lunged at the Koopa, grasping Bowser's face and expelling dark energy from his palm. He then slammed him into the ground, creating a crater in the stone floor.

"I said not to cross me." Ganon stared into Bowser's half-closed eyes. "See what happens when you play with the big boys, Koopa. You get pushed into the dirt like the pathetic worm you are."

Bowser was barely conscious as he watched Ganondorf stroll out of his castle his prisoner. How dare he? Bowser thought.

Falcon's words rang through his head. _Maybe you are fighting with the wrong things in mind_. Then Ganon's insult repeated in his mind. _See what happens when you play with the big boys, Koopa. You get pushed into the dirt like the pathetic worm you are._

Something clicked inside of Bowser.

The Koopa King stood up, his body being engulfed by a strange rainbow aura. His red eyes became a burning gold color. "Ganon!" He roared.

Ganondorf turned around. "What the..."

"I am no worm. I realized something now. It's not about some dumb princess or the thing I enjoy. It's all about me! I capture princesses, conquer kingdoms, and do what I want out of pride. I've got something to prove, and I won't quit until I become the best. It's not about dating beautiful prisoners, Its about what I can do, and how I'll surpass them!" Although a princess for a girlfriend isn't to bad at all... Bowser added in his mind.

"What is this power?" Ganondorf backed away.

"This is what I'm fighting for! My pride! What I've built with my own hands! My strength and how I'll exceed it!" Bowser roared as he grew to five times his own size, towering over Ganon. His body grew more defined, as his muscles, spikes, teeth, and horns grew drastically. He bellowed in a powerful and distorted voice. "This is my ever-growing strength: Giga Bowser!"

"Warlock Punch!" Ganondorf jumped and smashed his fist into Giga Bowser's face. But the monster Koopa was unfazed by the wizard's best attack.

Ganon roared, "What the hell are you?"

Giga Bowser grinned as his fist became cloaked in dark energy. " I am the marvelous, the handsome, the badass, King Bowser!" His large fist colided with the King of Evil, rocketing him through the castle walls and into the air. His pained yell faded as he flew away.

Giga Bowser sighed as he shrank down to his original form. Zelda landed gently on the ground. Junior ran up to hug his father. "You were awesome, Dad! Do you think I could do that when I'm bigger?"

"I don't see why not!" Bowser cackled.

The Hylian princess walked over to Bowser and smiled. "Well, you saved me. Thanks."

"Hey! Don't get to thinking that I like you or something. Beating up Ganon was a personal thing."

"Oh, I know. But I at least have to repay you."

"Well ok, dinner and a movie sounds pretty good to-"

"I'm going to let you keep you castle." Zelda giggled.

"Oh yeah. Right..." Bowser began to blush.

"Papa's such a sucker for princesses." Junior snickered.

...

"So you got her home then." Mario said as her chugged a mug of beer.

Bowser nodded. "She's a pretty cool person."

A boy with brown hair and a white tunic and angel wings made a confused face. "But she didn't really help you with your problem. That's a bit strange. Zelda's usually so nice."

A yellow rat looked over to the angel. "Is it really that strange, chu? Would you be very happy if you've been in a sack for Arceus knows how long?"

"I suppose not." Pit rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Pikachu. I was wondering... Since when did you start wearing glasses?"

Pikachu's dark brown eyes twinkled behind the thick lenses. "It makes me look more intelligent."

"But everyone knows that you're probably the smartest smasher around." Mario pointed out.

Bowser laughed loudly. "Too bad that intelligence didn't translate to fighting, Mr. Melee Bottom Tier!"

"That was when I was still a Pichu." The Electric Pokemon squeaked. "I'm stronger now, and if I remember correctly, the bottom of the tier was pretty crowded your fat ass down there with me, chu!"

The four smashers laughed together. As they continued to joke around and laugh, a newcomer walked into the bar. The four fighters looked over in surprize.

A bounty hunter in orange and red armor. A red helmet hid the newcomer's face. A green cannon was in place of the warrior's left arm. The bounty hunter walked to a bar stool next to Mario and sat down.

"Hey, Samus." Mario grinned. "How's life treating you?"

The warrior turned her head. "Good, Mario. Nothing really interesting's going on, though."

A green dinosaur walked popped up from the other side of the bar. "What'll it be, Ms. Aran?"

"The usual, Yoshi. Thank you." Samus said as she removed her helmet, letting her long, blonde hair tumble out. Pikachu and Pit stared intently at her.

"So what brings you here tonight, Samus?" Bowser licked his lips.

"I really needed to blow off some steam." Samus stared off in the distance with her cerulean eyes. "I've just been feeling odd lately."

Pikachu piped up. "Perhaps you're feeling lonely, chu. Maybe you need someone to talk to. Someone cute and cuddly-"

Pit raised his voice over the Mouse Pokemon. "Yeah, someone that's your height."

Samus looked at them as if they were crazy. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great."

"You're order, Samus." Yoshi returned with a mug of ale and a large burger. He set the meal in front of the blonde woman, who nodded in thanks.

"That thing's huge!" Bowser exclaimed.

Samus shrugged as she took a bite. "I never thought that." She mumbled with her mouth full.

"Wonder when she keeps it all." Bowser muttered in Mario's ear.

The red-clad plumber stifled a laugh. "Where do you think?" He motioned to his crest, gesturing his hands while mouthing the word 'huge.'

While Mario and Bowser chuckled at their joke, Pikachu and Pit glared at each other.

"What the hell was that, chu?" Pikachu whispered.

"I was making sure you weren't going to mess up my chance with Samus!"

"Chu! Your chance? Samus will be mine!"

"Please. You have no chance, rat."

"I've known her since the first smash tournament!"

"That doesn't matter. What does is that I love Samus, and you can't stop me from wooing my love."

"We'll see about that, chu..."

Bowser nudged Mario. "They're at it again."

"Mario shrugged. "Let them fight. If it takes beating each other to a pulp to realize that Samus isn't interested in dating anymore, I say bring on the Brawl."


End file.
